


Home Is...

by orphan_account



Category: A Room With a View - Forster
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Edwardian Period, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George's life with Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is...

Settling himself inside her was like coming home.

All his persistent darkness was still with him when he walked home, having clung to him in every step he took and in every choice he forced himself to make. He arrived at their cottage wrapped in the tendrils of it and the residue of evil picked up from others. She kissed him welcome and proceeded to complain of the neighbours in a stifled, polite tone she had never yet learned to shed. He resented her for it sometimes, when he was of a mood to resent everyone.

Somewhere along the evening he would grab her by the waist, moved by a love that the wear of everyday encounters hadn't yet destroyed, kiss her bare arms, and bury his face in her soft belly. She would be persuaded into his lap, and they would kiss, passion pulsing on the corner of her mouth.

She'd lead him to the bed. They would undress each other and meet bare and primal in the middle of the bed, she in his arms, astride him, pushing her wonderful hips down to bring him in, and there it would be – the place where no evil existed, where there was only the one soul, alive at the point of their contact.


End file.
